


hector drabble

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Hector killed Patroklos, he knew he was going to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hector drabble

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/mythology100/profile)[**mythology100**](http://community.livejournal.com/mythology100/), prompt "write a drabble about a heroic figure in mythology that died to defend their city/country".

When Hector killed Patroklos, he knew he was going to die. He knew it, and he didn't try to fight it because there would be no use doing so anyway. Even the gods couldn't change what the Fates decreed.

When Achilles came for him, Hector ran. He was a hero, courageous and strong, but he was also scared of the god-man descending upon him, wearing new golden armor and emanating fury that could not be placated.

When Hector died, he was given a hero and prince's burial, and no one thought the any worse of him for trying to live.

04.06.09


End file.
